


Welcome to Neverland

by MeggieChan16



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeggieChan16/pseuds/MeggieChan16
Summary: 11 people go into the forest to a castle and find out that they have powers and are asked to be protectors of Neverland





	1. Chapter 1

_*Panda's POV*_

I can't move. It's as if I'm paralyzed. I hate this feeling. I hate not being able to move. I open my eyes and see trees. I know where I am... I'm in the woods.  _But where?_  I thought. My body ached. I forced myself to roll over and try to get up.  _Did I get into a fight?_ I thought looking at the frozen bodies on the ground.

I heard something behind me. But I'm not able to see who it is because it is nighttime. I move forward a bit but fall to the ground. My muscles screamed in pain.  _Dammit!_  I thought. I wonder how long I've been out in the woods. I can't remember a thing. I try to get up once more but fail. 

I looked up at the night sky.  _Night time? How long was I out?_ I thought. I heard a twig snap. I tried to get up but pain surged through my body.

Before I saw who was above me, I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

_*Charlie's POV*_

I enter a dark room. Pretty big room that I've never been to. I look around and try to see if I can find a torch to light. I bump into a few weapons and have them crash to the floor, scaring the living shit out of me. 

I eventually find a torch and light it along with the rest I find on the wall. I go to the balcony thing and look out beyond my master's mansion castle thing.

I never went beyond the forest before in my entire life. I just hope that master will let me after all I'm seventeen years old. He just has to let me check it out. I sigh already knowing the answer.  _No._ That's his answer every year I ask.

"Oh well... I might as well get some training done instead of doing nothing." I say out loud. I hear the door close and turn around quickly and almost get killed with a sword. I drop my torch and run to grab a sword. 

I face my opponent and see that it is My master.

"I heard that you still have some training to get done Charlie. Why don't we just start it so you don't have to do it before bed." He says. I don't dare let my guard down.

"Oh and Charlie?"

"Yes Master?" I don't know what's going to happen but I'm ready for whatever.

"I hear that you want to go out beyond the Castle. Beyond the woods. Is that true?"

"U-uh... Yes Master..."  _Oh god... I know what's gonna happen next..._  I think getting ready for a lecture on why I can't go beyond the mansion castle and beyond the woods.

"I've been thinking about it and since you are no longer a five year old... You might be ready to see beyond the woods. Beyond the castle even."

I gasped not knowing what to say.

"But...."

"But what?" I ask kind of confused.

"You're going to have to fight me in order to have that type of freedom."

I sighed.  _At least I can go see what's out there..._

_***_

I hate fighting my master just to get what I want. It's not fair. I never win and that means that I don't get what I want.

"You must train harder to defeat your enemy and to get stronger because you're too weak and too vulnerable."

"Yes Master, I understand." I said.

"I don't need you to understand Charlie, I need you to know."

He kicked my sword out of my hand.  _Dammit._  I ran towards it but he tripped me.

"Do you think that tripping all the time will help you in war?"

"No..." I said unable to get up.

Master stared down at me for a moment then walked away.

"We shall continue training tomorrow afternoon. Don't be late"

When he closed the heavy doors I sighed and rolled over.  _I've been training almost my whole life...._ I thought looking up at the ceiling.

I got up and went to the balcony thing and looked out beyond the trees.

_I wonder what's beyond there...._

When I was about to turn around, I thought that I saw flames in the distance.

_No._ I thought.  _That's ridiculous._

But I saw it again.

"What the hell is going on?"

I climbed down from the balcony and ran to see who or what was making all the flames.


	3. Chapter 3

_*Cloud's POV*_

_I can't keep running from the monster that is chasing me foreve_ r _..._ I thought jumping over a fallen tree.

I heard growling in the distance behind me. I ran as fast as I could go. I looked behind me and saw the green glowing that I saw back at the school before I ran into these woods...

_{FlashBack}_

"Cloud!!! Hurry up otherwise we're gonna be late!!!" My friend, Dagwood, yelled to me from downstairs.

"Alright alright, I'm coming!" I grabbed my backpack and sunglasses as I ran out of my room and downstairs.

"Bye Mom! See you later!" I yelled as I walked through the screen door.

"Bye honey!"

"How long does it take a guy like you to get ready? I swear your just like a girl!"

"Oh shaddup!" I punched Dagwood in his arm as we ran to catch up to our friends.

_(Le TimeSkip to school)_

"I thought that school didn't open til 'round 9:33?" Another one of my friends, Jamie, said to our little group.

"Yeah. And it's only 6:55." Jon said.

"Let's do a line count or something just to make sure everyone's here." Dagwood said.

"Okay. So let's see... there's Jamie, Jon, Jessica, me, Dagwood, Kyle and his side hoe Felicia, Marcus, and Steve."

"Uh... Cloud?"

"What Kyle?"

"Why did you call my girl a side hoe? You all know she my main." Kyle said looking at everyone.

"Mhm... suuuuuure she is." Jessica said rolling her eyes

Jamie and Marcus snickered while Kyle glared at them.

"Anyways, what are we doing at school so early?" I asked.

"Ask Jon." Jessica said poking Jon in the face.

"We're here to mess up classrooms so we can have nothing but free time to do what ever!!!"

"Mess up some classrooms so we can do whatever the hell we want? Sounds like a plan that will do nicely!" I grinned.

"Then what the hell are we doing standing outside?! Lets go fuck some classrooms up!!!" Jamie ran towards the doors and started to pick the locks.

_(Le_ _TimeSkip_ _inside school)_

We walked around to find our classroom and the classrooms our teacher would  _try_ to put us in after seeing the messed up classroom.

"Why don't we split up and mess up a classroom individually?" Dagwood asked as Jamie handed us keys to a different classroom.

"Alright." Steve said walking off to a classroom.

I walked around looking for the classroom number that was written on the key. As I walked down the hall, I passed a room that had a glowing light in it. I walked to it again, and sure enough, the green glowing was in that classroom. _Locked_  Classroom. 

_Damn._ I looked at the room number then at the key.  _356_ _._ I unlocked the door and looked around. Big classroom, small door. Weird. But I realized that the light was gone.  _Really?? What the hell man._

I messed up the classroom to let out some of my anger cuz the glowing light was gone.

_Typical. Just like in movies and stuff._ I thought throwing a chair at one of the windows. As I smashed the screen the TV screen, I saw a light behind a door.

_Seems like someone's hiding in there..._  I thought walking to the door and opening it. But no one was in there, just a bright green light.

_Wait... Bright Glowing Green Light? Aha!_ Its the light I saw when I was in the hallway! I walked closer to the light and grabbed it. It glowed brighter and started shaking.

"W-what the hell?" I was kinda freaked out. The light flew out of my hand and into the classroom.  _What is up with this light?_ I thought. It looked like it was turning into something but I couldn't quite figure it out.

It looked like some kind of monster thing. It started out small then it started getting bigger until it loomed over me. Now I was kinda scared not knowing what I should do. The monster thing looked straight at me with it evil eyes.

"U-uh.... Hello?" I tried to stay as calm as I could be. The monster thing growled at me.

"I-I'm just gonna.... I'm gonna leave..." I slowly walked towards the door but the Monster threw a table at the wall, nearly killing me. 

"What the hell?!" I yelled at it but immediately regretted it cuz the monster grabbed the TV and threw it at me. 

"TV's sure are heavy.." I groaned as I tried to get the TV off me.

"CLOUD!" I heard someone call my name and looked down the hallway and saw Marcus and Dagwood run over to me.

"Dude. What the hell happened?" Dagwood asked as soon as he and Marcus got the TV off me. Before I could say a word, a chair hit the lockers.

"U-uh... guys we'd better find the others and get the hell outta here like NOW!" I pushed them both and we ran down the halls looking for Jamie, Jon, Kyle and his hoe Felicia, Steve and Jessica.

_***_

As soon as we found them, we told them that we had to get out of the school and far away from it.

"Why? We are messing classrooms up so we can have nothing but free time remember?" Jessica said crossing her arms.

"Of course I remember! But we have to leave like right now!" I growled at her.

"But why  _right now_?" Steve asked.

I heard growling down the hallway.

We all turned in the direction the growl was and saw the Monster thing. I couldn't move. I was beyond scared now. The monster looked in our direction and slowly walked  towards us.

"C-Cloud? What is that thing?!" Jessica whispered to me.

"Its some kind of monster.... It tried to kill me." I whispered back.

"What do we do?" Jon asked me.

I didn't say a word, I was paralyzed with fear as we watched the monster pick up a vending machine and turn back towards us.

"Cloud? Now would be a good time to say something." Dagwood said to me.

"RUN!" was all that came out of my mouth, but everyone did what I said. We ran out the school doors and into the front of the school.

"What time is it now?" I asked Kyle after the machine hit the flag pole.

"7:30." He said.

The monster growled loudly and threw something else, and the others ran.

"CLOUD! LOOK OUT!!" Jamie yelled at me pointing at something.

Before I could see what she was pointing at, The monster was in front of me.

I couldn't move. I couldn't make my legs move. I didn't say a word.

"HEY!! YOU BIG UGLY MONSTER THING!" A rock hit it the monster head and it looked in the direction the rock came from. Sure enough, Jamie was the one who threw the rock.

The monster walked in her direction. As soon as it was bits away from me, Jamie yelled to me:

"RUN CLOUD! RUN INTO THE WOODS!"

The monster looked at me and I ran into the woods like she said, But the monster ran after me.

_{FlashBack ends}_   

_Stupid Monster!! Stupid Glowing Green Light!!!! I wish that I never grabbed the stupid light in  the classroom!!_ I thought hiding behind a tree, trying to catch my breath.

I looked behind the tree trying to find the monster, but it wasn't there.

"Where are you?" I said out loud, then wished that I didn't cause as soon as I said that, I heard growling behind me.

I looked behind me and ducked and ran again.

_You can't keep running from it Cloud._ A voice in my head told me.

"Just watch me!" 

_Eventually your going to have face the monster. And now would be the right time to do so._

Crazy.  That's all I thought. Its crazy. If I face the Monster now, it will kill me...

I was too busy thinking that the idea was crazy, I tripped on a tree root.

"Dammit!" 

The monster landed in front of me.

"Stay away from me!" I backed away from it but hit against a tree. It got closer to me.

"I said stay away from me!" I swung my arm and the monster howled in pain. I looked and saw that half of its face was on fire. I swung my arm hitting the monster again and fire came from me.

"W-what? How did I do that?!"

The monster hit me down and tried to crush me. I threw my hands up and a huge fire ball hit the monster probably disintegrating it.

I looked at my hands, fire still kinda there. I just sat there against the tree and looked up at the sky. It's the afternoon. I heard a twig snap and looked around, but saw nobody. I yawned.

_I must be hella tired and thought that I heard a twig snap._ Before I closed my eyes, a figure walked up to me and said:

_"Rest child, you'll be okay."_


	4. Chapter 4

_*_ _K.C's_ _POV*_

I am at home alone in my living room reading  _Moon_ _stabber_ by Stephen King.  _His stories sure are interesting...._ I thought.

Half way through the chapter, I heard something at my front door.  _Hmmm...._

I get up and look through the peephole and I don't see anyone, so I open my door and no one is there.  _That's weird..._ I close and lock the door and sit back down on the couch and continue reading my book. I hear something fall upstairs.  _Mom said that it was only supposed to be me home...._ I thought as I put my book down and went upstairs.  _I wonder who else could be in the house besides me..._ I thought as I went into the kitchen and grabbed the bat from off the fridge.

I slowly walked up the stairs. I heard something else drop, it came from my younger sister, Mina, room. I crept closer to her room and pushed the door slowly open so I could see who was in there. A figure was going through Mina's stuff and messing her room all up. It made me really mad.

I pushed the door open all the way and turned on the bedroom light. The person, a girl, stopped looking through all the stuff and turned towards me. A knife in their hand.

"U-uh..." I held the bat tight in my hands and stared at the intruder.

"W-what are you doing in my house? Why are you in my house? What are you looking for?" I asked the girl still standing by my sister's bed. She didn't answer me. She just stood there. It made me kinda pissed cause she wasn't answering me.  _Alright, I've had just about enough of this..._

I ran towards the girl and swung my bat but she moved away from me and ran towards the window. I hit her legs and she fell.  _This is kinda fun..._  I thought smiling. The girl crawled under my legs and ran out the bedroom door.

"Grrr." I ran down the stairs after her. She ran out the front door, I chased her out into the street and towards the woods. I didn't stop once, not even to catch my breath. I had to attack this girl for breaking into my house and going through my little sister's stuff.

"YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!!" I yelled towards the girl. She turned to the right and then to the left.  _This lil girl_ tryn _a_ _juke me! Well that ain't gonna work..._ I thought picking up a rock and watching carefully cause I only had one rock and I didn't wanna throw it and miss.

She went to the left then the right then left again then right.  _Gotta make it count...._ I thought watching what she was doing very closely. She zigzagged a bit more then... I threw the rock at where she was gonna try and go next. The rock hit her in the calf and she fell.  _Yes!!!!!_ I thought running over towards the girl.

Once I was close to the girl, I lifted my bat ready to knock her out. Before I could bring the bat down, she threw her hands up and darkness clouded me.  _What is this? some sort of magic??_ I thought swinging my bat in panic. I crawled through the black cloud and found the girl was gone.

"Dammit!" I hit a tree repeatedly until it broke.

"Ugh! Now I gotta find a way outta these stupid woods!"

_***_

I felt like I was walking around the woods for hours now. I looked up at the sky. It was almost nighttime. I continued walking until I heard something to my left. I turned to the left and saw someone dragging a girl with pink hair.

It kinda creeped me out but I didn't want whatever to happen to that girl while she was unconscious. I walked over to the person.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing? And where are you going?" I asked.

The person looked at me, startled. They dropped the girls legs and backed away slowly

"So, I guess that you have no business with that girl then." I said making sure that the girl  _was_ unconscious. Before I could properly tell, the person pulled me away and threw me against a tree.

"Hey! That was rude ya know!" I yell getting back up and walking over to the person.

"You don't just throw someone against a tree if they're trying to see if someone is alive!" I was pissed and in no mood for games.

The person didn't answer me still, but just walked over to a giant rock, looking for something. _While that's happening... I might as well check on the girl._ I thought walking back over to the girl.

I get close to her face and hear her breathing. I sigh with relief and get back up. Only to get hit in the head with a stick.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I look behind me and see the person holding a stick.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You don't hit people in the head with a stick!!! You could've knocked me out!!!" I growled.

I thought about what I said for a second then look at the girl.  _Did this person knock her out with the stick??_ I thought worried. I looked back at the person.

"Is that what you did to this poor girl? Did you knock her out with the stick?"

No answer.

"Answer me dammit!" I picked up a rock and threw it at them. The rock hit the stick and it hit the tree, nearly hitting me in the head.

This person really pissed me off. Not answering, acting suspicious, and tryna attack me. I hated this person so much. The person ran at me but I dodged them.

I ran towards the giant rock and climbed to the top. My heart pounded in my ears. I jumped off the rock and landed by the girl.  _I gotta figure out how to get her outta these woods and away from that weird person...._ I thought picking the girl up.  _Hmm...._ I went by the giant rock and sat the girl down carefully and started looking for the person.

"Where are you you sonofabitch?" I looked behind the boulder, and some trees. No where to be found.  _Hmm... Hopefully they left..._  I looked back at the girl and sighed.  _I guess that we're gonna have to find a place to stay for a while...._  I thought picking her up and started walking forward.

_***_

I felt like I was walking for a while now, no sign of a small house like in one of my  _Stephen King_ books. I hope I find a place soon, being out here freaked me out.

I soon spotted a light flickering in the distance. Hopefully these people (or person) are more friendly than that other person I encountered. I went towards the light and sure enough, it was a house.

I knocked on the door praying that someone was inside. Sure enough, there was. A couple people.  _Please be friendly._

"What are you doing outside at this hour? And what happened to your friend?" The person who opened the door, a woman, asked me.

"U-uh....w-we were attacked.... By a mysterious hooded person..." I stuttered.

I heard a twig snap and I turned around to see the hooded person who attacked me. And probably this girl.

_**Fighting scene skipped. But they kinda "killed" the mysterious hooded person. But_ _K._ C _did most of the work and she used her new power she never knew she had.**_

"Are you alright?" The woman asked me.

"Uh... Yeah. I'm fine...."  _Does my mom know that I have this power?_ I thought looking up at the moon.

I collapsed on the ground, exhausted.

"I need answers. I need them soon."


	5. Chapter 5

_*Lady Universe's POV*_

Its night time and I'm walking through the woods alone trying to find something to eat.  _Ugh. Where is there good food when you need it?!_

The last thing I ate was a fat rabbit.  _A_ _nd it just let me eat it!_  I growled to myself. I've been walking around the woods for three days as a wolf and I haven't seen anything or anyone.

A twig snapped behind me and I turn around and see a girl with purple hair and piercing. She looks at me and walks up to me but I turn and run away. 

**_* * *_ **

I'm out of the woods and in the city. I walk around in alley ways for a couple days so nobody would freak out about a gray wolf walking around the city.  _Ugh I'm so tired..._ I see a house.  _I hope that no one is home 'cause I need sleep._ I thought as I went to the side of the house finding a door the (hopefully) led into the backyard and not the garage.

I turned into my human form for a second just to open the door and walk more towards the back.  _A backyard.._.. I sigh with relief at the sight of a swing on a tree and a small play house. 

_I guess that I'm gonna have to stay here for a while...._ I thought as i turned back into a wolf and laid down to sleep yet another sleepless night. I wake up to the growling in my stomach.  _Hmm.... I wonder what kind of food is in the house..._ I think walking into the house.  _Strange. The backdoor wasn't open when I fell asleep...._

**_* * *_ **

After rummaging through the cabinets, I hear someone gasp. I like at the person not worried and continue looking for stuff.

"Get out of there you mangy mutt!" he yells at me. He grabbed a broom and pokes me in the side.

I growl but don't move. I could tell the person was starting to get frustrated. He pokes me harder with the broom. He was starting to irritate me but I ignore him.

"Gah! Stupid wolf! Get outta my kitchen! I don't even understand how you got in!" He yelled.

I still didn't go away. He pushed me as hard as he could.  _This_ _is stupid!_ I thought.

He pushed harder and I fell with a yelp. I growl at him, pissed off.  _Your gonna regret doing that!!_ I thought growling.

"Stay away from me!" he grabbed a pillow and threw it at me then bolted towards the front door, followed. He ran towards the woods but stopped at the edge. _I lost him... Dammit_  I thought with a growl. I heard snapping and I looked up to see the boy hiding up there.  _There you are....._  I circled the tree waiting for him to fall. I wasn't going to eat him, I was going to hurt him a little bit. I growled up at him some more.


	6. Chapter 6

_*Loki P.O.V*_

I was home alone the weekend so I decided that I was gonna watch TV the whole week til my mom gets back.  _I wonder what's on..._ I thought looking on the guide.

SpongeBob SquarePants was on. And it was a new episode.  _I guess that I'll watch some SpongeBob for a while...._ In the middle of the episode, I heard someone in the kitchen.

_What the hell? I know for a fact that no one but me is home._ I think getting up to check to make sure no one was in the kitchen.

I switch the light on and going through my fridge is a gray wolf going through my food.

"Get out of there you mangy mutt!" I yell at the wolf. It looks at me then continues eating. I grab a broom and poke the wolf in it's side.

The wolf growls but doesn't move. I was starting to get frustrated. I poke the wolf harder with the broom. No movement.

"Gah! Stupid wolf! Get outta my kitchen! I don't even understand how you got in!" I yelled.

The wolf still didn't go away. I pushed the wolf as hard as I could.  _This_ _is stupid! This wolf probably weighs a ton!_ I thought.

I pushed harder and the wolf fell with a yelp.  _I did it!_ The wolf growls at me.  _I wish that I didn't do it!_ I thought while backing up.

"Stay away from me!" I grabbed a pillow and threw it at the wolf then bolted towards the front door, the angry gray wolf following. I ran towards the woods but stopped at the edge. I was kinda scared of going into the woods but since there was a wolf chasing after me I run into the woods.  _Well.... It could've been worse..... I could've died in my own home..._ I thought catching my breath. I heard growling nearby and climbed up a tree.

I saw the wolf and I held my breath, not wanting to get caught by it.  _Thank God....  I thought that I was surely gonna die..._ I thought with a sigh once the wolf went away. I was about to get down from the tree, when I heard snapping. The trunk I was on was starting to break.  _Damn...._ I looked down and saw the wolf looking up at me.  _Well I'm officially screwed...._ I thought. 

The wolf circled the tree waiting for me to fall. It growled up at me some more. I slowly tried to get to a different branch but the one I was on broke some more.  _I think I'll stop moving...._  I thought hugging the branch tighter. The branch snapped and I fell down on the wolf. 

I couldn't move. My head hurt. My back hurt. I opened my eyes and saw the broken branch. I slowly got up and looked around for the wolf but didn't see it until I saw it under the branch.  _Dammit... I thought that it would've moved..._  I walked over to it and saw I was still alive.

"Thank god..." I sighed with relief. It looked at me and growled.

"I understand if you wanna kill me but first lemme get you out from under here." I said pushing against the branch. The wolf yelped and I pushed harder until it was next to the tree I was in.

I caught my breath and went back over to the wolf. I ran my hand along its flank to see if there was any blood or if anything was broken. The wolf seemed to what have been a sigh. I thought it died until something happened.

The wolf shape shifted into a girl.


	7. Chapter 7

_*Lil Mama_ _P.O.V_ _*_

I am at the park close by the creepy woods. Just being by the woods creeps me out. I didn't dare go near the woods. In just the past week teens have gone missing just be taking a couple steps into the woods. Ever since I saw the news about teens going missing just by walking a few steps, I haven't gone near the woods (Or any tree for that matter). _What happened to them..._  I thought with a sigh.

"HEY LILY!!!!" A voice broke through my thoughts. I turned around and saw my friends Lindy, Lauren and Carrie. 

"What are you doing so close to the woods? Haven't you heard about the teens who have gone missing?" Lindy asked almost yelling.

"I-I was just thinking a-about what might've happened to them..." I replied.

"Who cares about what happened to them? Its not our problem to worry about it." Carrie said rolling her eyes.

"Apparently everyone cares Carrie. Just because you don't care doesn't mean we shouldn't." Lindy crossed her arms. I sighed at them.

"Well.... We  _could_   talk about what  _we think_  happened to them." Lauren suggested looking at me and giving me a smile.  _Ah Lauren, you always know what to say._  I think with a smile.

"Alright.... but let's talk about it on our way home, it's getting dark." Lindy said. We all agreed and started walking home.

_******* _

"....Don't get mad at me!! I thought that we could talk about what we think happened to them?" Carrie said angrily.

"Yeah. We could talk about it not describe it." Lauren sighed crossing her arms.

"What? Saying that they might've gotten raped gets me yelled at by you guys?!" Carrie asks.

"Yes. Because how you described it made us yell at you." Lindy says masking Carrie groan.

"You guys are so mean. I don't understand why I deal with you bitchiness."

"Shut up, you know you love us!" I say with a laugh.

"Yeah.... I don't if I do anymore." She said.

_******* _

Once I was home, I sat down on the couch and flipped through the channels. Nothing was on do I went to Netflix and watched a movie. Halfway through the movie, I got an alert on my phone:

https://youtu.be/9gcCe6DSJSo

I did exactly what it said and double checked to make sure everything was closed and locked. I even turned my phone off just to be safe.

I felt like I was in the dark for hours (but it was actually minutes) and I decided to look out my window through the curtain. There was a gigantic fire in the middle of the street. I put my glasses on to see better and freaked out.

People were being thrown into the fire. I saw a girl being dragged towards the fire and I immediately recognized her. It was Carrie. I knew that if I went out there, I would get killed. I turned my phone on and decided to call the police. Once I typed my password in, I got a call but ignored it.

I went to the dial pad and dialed 9-1-1. Before I hit the call button I got another call. I groaned and answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Nosy girls go missing mysteriously."_  I hung up quickly and pressed the power button.  _It was probably just a pack call meant for someone else...._  I thought. My phone rang noisily and I tried to shut it off. I peeked out the window and saw only the fire.

_Where did the killers go?_  I thought a little panicked. Someone hit the window and once they saw me they tried breaking the window and door.

"LET US IN LITTLE GIRL!!!" Someone yelled banging on the door. Once I heard glass breaking I ran into my room and pushed my dresser in front of my door, barricaded myself in it.  _Now would be the time to call the cops!!!_  A voice in the back of my head yelled at me. I turned my phone on and did Emergency Call.

"9-1-1 what's your emergency?"

"Help me! There are people in my house and are trying to kill me!"

"Alright miss, I'm going to need you to give me your address so I can--"

"Hello? Hello?!" I looked at my phone and saw that it died.  _GOD DAMMIT!!!_  I thought angrily. They were banging at my door and I panicked.  _Calm down... hop out of you window and go into the woods._  A voice in the back of my head told me. The was no way in hell I was gonna get raped in the woods. My dresser moved from my door.  _Screw it._ I opened my window and jumped running as fast as I could. Unaware that they were following me.

_******* _

I was able to hide from the in a tree and catch my breath. I heard them pass the tree I was in and jumped down.

"I hope their gone..." I said to myself.

"I don't think so sweetheart."

I gasp and turn around backing up into the tree.  _Fuck..._  I thought.

"Uhm..." my voice was caught in my throat. I was absolutely terrified.

"What is a beautiful girl like you doing in the woods alone?" The first guy asked getting closer to me.

"I-I Uhm.... uh..." I couldn't say anything.

"What's the matter? Are you scared?" He asked and I nodded.

"Don't be. We're here to take care of you." He said with a smile. I tried to get away from him but he stopped me and pulled me closer to him.

"You aren't going anywhere." He whispered to me pushing something sharp into my side. I closed my eyes tightly and waited to be stabbed to death. The guy got thrown out of the way and I opened my eyes.

I saw that he was on fire rolling around.  _Whaa?_  I wondered who did that. I saw that the other guys were looking behind them and I looked in the direction as well and saw three people. Teenagers to be exact. Two girls and a boy. The boys hands were on fire which concerned me.

"I'll kill you for this!!" One of the guys said running towards the teens. I don't know what happened next because I climbed up the tree. I heard fighting hoping the teens were winning. I was about to jump out of the tree when a girl with pink hair and ice blue eyes appeared in front of me.

"Ello!! I'm going to need you to follow me please." She extended her hand to me I hesitated then took her hand. She jumped out of the tree and she was holding me bridal style then sat me down.  _I don't thin k I should trust them...._  I thought as the pink haired girl stared at me.

"PANDA!!" The girl with green hair yelled to the one in front of me. She swung around and killed the guy who was about to stab her. I looked at her hands, they were glowing a light blue.

"How-" I began but get interrupted.

"No time to explain right now!" She says grabbing my hand and runs further into the woods.

"Cloud! K.C! Time to go!" she yells to the girl and boy.

"Where are we going?" I ask the girl, Panda.

"To the Castle! The King wants to talk to you!" the boy, Cloud, says.  _King?_ I thought. I pulled my hand away from Panda and they all stop to look at me.

"What are you doing?! We have to hurry!" The girl with green hair, K.C, hissed at me.

"No, You three have to hurry. I'm going to the police!" I say.

"Why? The police won't help with shit! And how will you get out of the woods by yourself?" Cloud asked with an attitude like a spoiled little kid. I stared him dead in the eyes. Panda groaned.

"We don't have anytime for this! Throw her over your shoulder and let's go."

"With pleasure." he said with a smirk. Before I could do anything he put me over his shoulder.

"Nice ass." He said making my face flush red.

"Sh-Shut up!"

"Let's go already! King Gale is waiting for us." K.C said walking in front of Cloud while Panda walked behind in case we got ambushed.

**_***_ **

"How much longer until we get to the castle?" Panda asked K.C.

"Not long. We'll be there in a while." She responded. I sighed.  _Not much longer then..._  I thought. I felt Clouds hand go to my butt.

"Uh... Panda... Clouds grabbing my ass again...." I said.

"Cloud... Quit touching her ass." Panda sighed.

"I'm not doing nothing..." I heard the smile in his voice as he responded.

"Cloud," Panda groaned.

"Oh come on! I'm not doing anything wrong!"

"Cloud!"

"What?!" he growled.

"I think that it's time to put her down..." Panda said irritably, obviously tired of him messing around.

"Ugh fine." he put me down. Before he walked with K.C, he gave me ten dollars. I looked at him and he just winked, making me blush.

"You owe me."

_What does that mean?_  I thought putting the money in my pocket.

"Don't worry, you'll understand later," Panda said.

"O....kay."  _I don't think I will understand everything that happened today._  

"Are we almostto the castle?" Cloud asked.

"Yes. Lily, come here."K.C said gesturing me. I walked over to her and she pointed in the distance. At first I couldn't anything until I saw an outline of a giant castle.  _Wow...._  I thought.

"In case your wondering, we live there." Cloud said putting an arm around me.

"Alright...." I said removing his arm.

"Oh! And your going to live here as well." He added. I gasped while Panda and K.C attacked him.  _What does he mean? I don't understand..._

"Alright! I've been suspicious enough! It's time you answered some questions!" They all stared at me.

"Well?!"

"What do you wanna know first?"Panda stood up and crossed her arms.

"I wanna know who the hell you guys are and how you know my real name!"

"You already know who we are, you heard our names." K.C said.

"No! Your  _real_  names! Not the ones you go by!" They looked at each other then back at me.

"Alright." they said in unison.

"Who's first?" I asked. Panda was first.

"My name, powers, and age right?" she asked and I nodded.

"Okay..... My name is Panda Taruko. I am 16 years old and I possess the power of ice and snow." She made a little snowman in her hands.  _Cute..._

"Next." 

"Ugh... alright. My name is Kendra Clarke or K.C. I am 13 years old and I have the power of wind." She made a small tornado by her legs.  _Alright...._

"Last."

"My name is Cloud Nine. I am 15 years old and I possess the power of fire." He made a fire cat in his hands.  _Interesting...._ I wasn't listening to what their names were, I was too interested in their powers. I asked them to say their names again.

"I'm Panda Taruko."

"Kendra Clarke.."

"Cloud Nine."

I gasped at their names.  _It's them! It's the missing teens!!!_  I thought staring at them in disbelief.

"What's wrong?" Panda asked.

"Y-You... you three.... YOUR THE MISSING TEENS!!!!!!!" I yell happily.

"Uh.... What?" K.C asks.

"You don't know?" I ask and they shake their heads.

"Okay, So about a week ago, five teens go missing and police are, well they were, looking for them. And here you are! Wait... uhm... where are the other two?" I ask.

"Other two what?" Cloud asks, upsetting me.

"The other two missing teens dammit! One boy with black hair and a girl with red-orange hair!!" I yell, tears coming to my eyes.

"Black hair.... girl.... Oh! Do you mean Loki and Sissy?" Panda asks me. I wipe my eyes and nod.

"Oh they're at the castle." Panda said.  _At the castle?_  I thought.

"What do you mean  _at the castl_ e?? Did you kidnap them? Did you lock them away in your dungeon?? Is that where you're gonna put me??" I questioned. They just looked at on another.

"Look, you might wanna calm down a bit..." K.C said.

"NO! I will not 'calm down' I will blame you all I want!!" I yelled.

Cloud sighed and whispered something to Panda. She shrugged and I'm pretty sure I heard her say' sure go ahead.' After she answered him, he walked over to me. Before I could try and get away, he picked me up and put me over his shoulder again.

Put. Me. DOWN!" I hit his back and tried to get him to let me go.

"Nope. Sorry but you have to come with us to the castle to talk to King Gale. Whether you want to or not." He Said and I groaned in defeat.

_What have I gotten myself into??_  I thought as we headed towards the castle.


	8. Chapter 8

_*Sissy POV*_

I was outside in my swimming pool just chilling.  _Sigh~ I love having my swimming pool._ I think happily. The fun doesn't last long though, my mom calls my name.  _Time to get out...._ I think getting out if the pool, grab my towel and walk into the house.

_I wonder what it is that she wants now..._ I thought.

"Yes? You needed me for something?" I asked leaning in the doorway.

"I need to ask you a question..." She hesitates like I might say something to upset her. But she continues.

"Are you going to be okay by yourself for a couple days?"

I don't answer immediately, I just stand there.

"Well?" She is impatient. I roll my eyes then answer.

"Yes. I'll manage just fine by myself." She stares at me for a moment then sighs.

"I'll be gone for a few days alright? If you need anything, call your aunt." She kisses my forehead then leaves. I go to my room, take a shower and go on Instagram. A bit later, I get a text from my friend Teresa.

_T: Hey bitch (;_

_S: hey_

_T: Wyd?_

_S: Nuthin. Just looking for something to watch._

_T: Can I come over?_

_S: No._

_T: Why? D:_

_S: Because I said no._

_T: Is your mom home?_

_S: No. She just left a while ago._

_T: Just let me hangout for a bit! I'm home alone and its boring!_

_S: So? Ask your boyfriend to hangout or somebody else_

_T: ...._

_S: Sorry, but I haven't been able to have some time to myself...._

_S: Teresa?_

I stare at my phone for a bit, lost in my thoughts and the last few days. My phone makes an alarm sound, scaring the crap out of me.

"Shit..." I look at my phone screen and there's an EAS alert.

https://youtu.be/9gcCe6DSJSo

I quickly close the windows, garage door and the back door. I shut all the lights off and hide in the kitchen. I look around the kitchen and grab one of the knives.

I squat down behind a counter and try to listen, making sure to pay attention in case anyone comes up to the house. About almost an hour later, I hear screaming. I slowly go to my window and see someone running down the street being chased by what looked like a wolf.

_What_ _the hell? That's..... Weird._  I thought. I take a closer look and see that It was some kid from my school. I go outside and see that he heads towards the Woods.  _Is he fucking insane??_  I thought going after him. I stop at the edge of the trees and before I step foot inside the woods, I look behind me.

I could just go back home and pretend that I never saw him. But then this would be on my conscience for days. I take a deep breath and run to where I last saw the boy run.

_******* _

_I'm lost. I'm fucking LOST!_  I felt like I've been running in circles the past twenty minutes.  _I shouldn't have followed him! Now I'm lost in these creepy ass woods!_  I thought trying to get out. I then hear snapping. I look around but don't see anyone. I could barely hear anything over the pounding of my heart in my ears.

I hear yelling from my left and stupidly walk that way. I look around and I see two dark figures. I carefully walk towards them. I hear a gasp and my heart starts pounding.  _Shit! Did_ _they see me??_  I thought peeking behind the tree I was hiding behind.

The boy was sitting in front of a tree staring at something. I carefully and slowly walked closer and hide behind a tree that so that I could get a better look. There was someone laying on the ground, unconscious.  _Might as well make sure that person is okay.._  I though coming out of hiding and approaching them.

When I was close enough, the boy looked at me and I could clearly see the confusion in his eyes. He turned his attention back to the body on the ground for a few seconds before turning his head away. I look at the body and become confused and concerned. There was a naked, unconscious woman on the ground in the middle of the woods. I take the sweater I was wearing off and cover the woman up.

_Was she here before? Maybe she's homeless?_  I thought crossing my arms. I hear a twig snap and turn my head to see the boy trying to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" I ask walking towards him.

"I-I'm going home..." He said, walking back a bit. I get a better look at him and sigh.

"You're Loki, correct?" I ask. He nods at me and I stop moving. I think a bit, choosing my next words carefully, knowing he might run off.

"Do you know what happened to that woman over there?" I asked and he looks back to the tree.

"Y-you won't believe me if I told you.." he says and stops trying to walk off. I cross my arms and gave my full attention.

"Try me."


End file.
